


who i'm meant to be (this is me)

by iridescentsung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Gay Pride, Homophobia, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, almost not mentionned but non binary taehyun, bisexual yeonjun, but its almost nothing, just some karen being a karen you'll see, lots of fluff, pansexual beomgyu, this was written in an hour and not beta so please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentsung/pseuds/iridescentsung
Summary: when beomgyu went to pride, he didn't expect to meet beauty in the form of choi yeonjun. and even less for them to fall in love.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	who i'm meant to be (this is me)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, this was written based on ideas given by the amazing beomjun groupchat on twitter, and more specifically @nootnootxt and @altbeomjuns, i hope you will all like it, thanks for crying with me over beomjun even if we're all going to jail for our ideas sometimes

Earrings? Check. Makeup? Check. Outfit? Of course check , Beomgyu wasn’t an idiot to the point of going naked to Pride. He was kind of nervous. It’s not like it was his first pride march, but it was his first one with being out to his parents. When he had came out to them as pan a few months before, he didn’t expect their reactions, but thankfully they had been accepting. And his sister, more than anyone, was trying really hard to show her support. She had even bought small pride pins she carried around on her school bag. She had told Beomgyu “it makes people curious. They ask about it, and I educate them on the issues LGBTQ+ people go through.”  
Beomgyu’s phone suddenly rang. Only one person could be calling him at this moment.

“Hey Soobinie hyung”  
“Hi! Gyu, so I know we had said it would only be the four of us, but it turns out Kai’s roomate is bi was going to pride too. So he joined us. Is it fine with you?”  
“Sure! I mean, is he cute?”  
“He’s not ugly. But I already have two partners so I’ll pass on that one.”  
“Yeah, show them off or whatever.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you guys later.”

He hung up, checked one last time his bag, and left off for the best day of the year, Pride March.

Upon exiting the subway station, in the center of Seoul, Beomgyu realized just like everytime, it would take a whole hour to find his friends, if not more. It was Beomgyu’s fourth pride, Soobin and Kai’s second, and Taehyun’s third. They’re were used to the chaos, but you always forget the effervescence in some way. Beomgyu felt really eurphoric. Not only it was his first pride march being out to his family, but it was also the first one of Soobin, Taehyun and Kai being in a relationship.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, meaning Soobin was calling him again.

“Gyu! Where are you?”  
“I’m near, I can hear the music.”  
“Okay, we’re waiting in front the H&M at the corner where the parade starts.”  
“Uh, yeah! I remember where that is! I’ll be there in two minutes.”

Beomgyu started walking quicker. He passed in front of a mirror window and check one last time his outfit. Black jeans ripped on the knees, Dr Marteens, and a black crop top with a rainbow on the front and reading “Yes, I’m pan, get over it” in the back. He had matching rainbow makeup and dangling earrings. 

“You can do this Beomgyu” he thought to himself.

He walked a bit more and eventually noticed his friends waving at him.

“Gyu hyung! You look gorgeous!”  
“Thanks Hyun. You all look amazing too!”

In fact, Soobin was wearing a simple tee shirt, white with rainbow stripes on the collar and torso, along with regular blue jeans. Very Soobin of himself, not too much, just the right amount. Kai was wearing a handmade shirt reading “with partners” and two arrows going ← → underneath. He also had rainbow tears makeup that amazingly done. Taehyun had a pink pleated skirt with a white crop top shirt, along with pink boots. They were as well carrying a board reading “Different governments, same transphobia”.

“Oh, by the way, Beomgyu hyung, this is my roommate, Yeonjun hyung!”  
Beomgyu turned his head to the person Kai was indicating. His breath got stuck in his throat. He felt like the planet had finally aligned, like the universe had found its inner balance. He was looking at the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his life. The guy in question was spotting neon pink hair with blue ends. He was wearing a long black skirt along with black platform boots and a tee shirt reading “kiss whoever the fuck you want”. Beomgyu also noticed the huge bisexual flag wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hi. I’m Yeonjun.”  
“Hi, marry me please. I mean...”

Yeonjun had already burst out of laughter. It was the most beautiful sound Beomgyu had ever heard in his life. He wanted to hear more of it, and possibly till he meets his end.

“I’m… I’m Beomgyu. Sorry, I’m not used to meet pretty boys like you… I MEAN...”  
“It’s okay, haha. You’re cute too.”

“This is embarrassing” whispered Soobin. “Shall we get going? The parade is starting to walk.”

Ans so they did. They were all enjoying the moment, dancing along the songs blasting out loud on the biggest speakers Beomgyu had ever seen.   
Beomgyu and Yeonjun wanted to leave their friends have their couple time, so they were walking a bit aside. They kept singing at the top of their lungs together, watching each other right into the eyes, their hands brushing lightly more than once.

“I’m kinda thirsty.”  
“Me too? Starbucks pause? We’ll catch up with the others later.”

Beomgyu nodded without breaking the eye contact.

“Guys, Beomgyu and I are going to Starbucks! See you later.”  
“Okay! See ya!”

They escaped the crowd and found themselves on the big place where the sacred café shop was.

“You! The two guys there!”

They turned around to see who was calling them, only to see a lady in her 50s, handing out Bible pamphlets.

“Hello, ma’am.”  
“You know you two boys are going to hell, right? You’re a disgrace to this society! You shouldn’t be allowed to live in this country.”  
“Ma’am we’re Korean citizen, of course we’re allowed to live here.” Yeonjun tried to answer calmly.  
“No! I don’t want filth like you alphabet community living in my country! Go to hell!”  
“Well, at least all the gays will have fun there.” replied Beomgyu, absolutely done with it.

The lady spit at their feet.

“You disgust me.”  
“Wow, must be sad to be this frustrated. You probably never had a real orgasm because your husband in your little unhappy straight relationship could never make you feel good enough.”  
And on those words, Beomgyu left on diva mode, quickly followed by a dumbfounded Yeonjun.

“Beomgyu??? What was that?”  
“She asked for it.”

They sat in the Starbucks and ordered their drinks. They sat in silence for a while, appreciating the calm after hearing loud music for an hour before that.

“Beomgyu? Can I ask something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Is this your first pride?”  
“Uh, no. Why?”  
“Because I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you before. But you seem different this time. Like you’re glowing.”

Beomgyu felt his cheeks reddening.

“Hyung, stop, you’re such a flirt!”  
“I’m serious, you’re so pretty. I value my breath, so I’d appreciate if you could stop taking mine away every time I look at you!”  
“Okay this is the last straw, I’m leaving.”

In fact, Beomgyu was flustered by Yeonjun’s comment.

“No you’re not.”  
“You’re right, I’m not.”

They continued chatting for about 20 minutes. Beomgyu realized that in less than two hours he was gone. Yeonjun and I completed each other so well. He also realized there was no way this was platonic and it would work out perfectly. Yeonjun felt it too, he just didn’t say anything, worried about scaring off the younger. Yeonjun couldn’t stop staring at Beomgyu though, thinking “If I stare at him for a long time, will he propose to me?”, while Beomgyu was on his phone looking up stuff such as “does love at first sight work with gay people”, “easy wedding vows”, “how to ask a stranger to marry me”.

When they headed back to the march, they couldn’t find Soobin, Taehyun and Kai despite looking for them absolutely everywhere and calling them a hundred times.

“It’s okay, they deserve their time alone.”  
“Agreed. OH MY GOD, BEOMGYU DANCE WITH ME! THIS SONG IS ICONIC!”

In fact, Born This Way by Lady Gaga had just started blasting out of the nearest speaker.

“Hold my flag!”

Yeonjun shoved his bi flag into a clueless Beomgyu’s arms. He then saw Yeonjun freestyling out of nowhere and understood. He was made to love this boy forever. He couldn’t escape it, not anymore. Beomgyu was screaming out the lyrics and joined the older boy in his dance.

“NO MATTER GAY, STRAIGHT OR BI, LESBIAN, TRANSGERED LIFE, I’M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN TO SURVIVE! NO MATTER BLACK, WHITE, OR BEIGE, CHOLA OR ORIENT MADE, I’M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN TO BE BRAVE!”

Neither of them could feel their vocal chords anymore, but it just felt so good. Everyone around them was dancing and singing too. They felt happy. The song ended and another one started. Yeonjun immediately recognizing the piano notes of a familiar song. He looked at Beomgyu and smiled softly. Their eyes met, and Beomgyu smiled back. Yeonjun grabbed his flag back, and slowly, and while facing the younger, started wrapping it slowly around both of them. Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjun by the hips, inciting him to slow dance.  
Beomgyu looked dazzling. His black hair was slightly sticking to his forehead due to his intense dancing right before. Yeonjun was taken aback by how someone could possibly look that good. Beomgyu thought that Yeonjun was ethereal. There was no way he was an actual human, no human is that handsome.

“When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown ‘em out...”  
“I am brave I am bruised, I am who I’m meant to be...”  
“This is me” they sang together.

They were still dancing, not breaking the eye contact.

“The way you look at me like I’m the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen is kinda sexy I must admit” spoke Beomgyu.  
“I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone more than you right now.”  
“What’s holding you back?” he said with a smirk.

Yeonjun started leaning in. They could both feel each other’s breath falling on their lips.

“I’m going to kiss you, okay?”  
Beomgyu chuckled at the fact that Yeonjun was still asking for his consent. He nodded. And suddenly, Yeonjun’s lips were crashing with his. It felt the wave of emotions hitting him. This kiss was different. It was intense, yet it was like they both had known each other a long time ago and were just reunited. Every inch of their bodies craved the other. Like two halves of the same piece, they were made to fit into each other’s arms.

After that, the rest of the day went by in a blur. If you ask Beomgyu he remembers kissing Yeonjun again, again, and many times again. They also held hands and talked a lot about everything and nothing. He remembers finding Soobin, Taehyun and Kai, and them going back home, leaving Yeonjun and Beomgyu behind. If you ask Yeonjun, he remembers exchanging numbers with Beomgyu and kissing him one last time, in fear of never seeing him again. He remembers the empty feeling, sitting in the bus while going back home.

Beomgyu’s phone was dead. As soon as he arrived at his apartment, he plugged and went to take a long awaited shower. He kept repeating the events of the day in his head, not believing it was real. But it was. He got out, put his pajamas on and threw himself onto his bed, not minding about closing the stores or the window. It actually created a nice chill atmosphere as Beomgyu was lying down on his bed, in the dark, his room only slightly lightened by the lamppost's lights, the summer breeze slightly brushing on his naked legs. He grabbed his phone, seeing on text.

This person called you at 23:09 and left 1 vocal message.

He clicked on the vocal mail box number.

“Hey, it’s me. Yeonjun? I just… There’s something I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn’t know how to. I love you Beomgyu. I love so much. Love exists in so many ways. It doesn’t have to be in an 8 months relationship. I know we were meant to meet. And I hope I’m not wrong when I say we’re meant to be. Call me back when you hear this. I miss you. Let’s hangout tomorrow.”

Beep.

Beomgyu started at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes before calling back. He didn’t expect Yeonjun to answer but he did.

“Hello?”  
“I love you too idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this short one shot ^-^


End file.
